A Funny Thing Happened In Glee Club
by GayforKurt
Summary: Puck and Kurt have moved another step ahead in their relationship, but Puck isn't the only one who's appreciative of the slender diva's charms. Reviews and constructive criticism will always be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A Funny Thing Happened… In Glee Club

By Gayforkurt

_A/N 1: Reviews are good but I'm especially blown away by seeing all those favorite/author alert notifications. It does add a little pressure but some pressure is good for you. :-) I'm also working on a Kurtofsky set in the future and I hope you check that one out too._

_A/N 2: Formatting note – '…' indicate thoughts; "…" indicate conversation._

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. No copyright infringement is intended.**

GLEE

Kurt Hummel was in a splendid mood. Really, no one could blame him for the smug little smile he seemed to sport a lot these days because finally, Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend! Well, he hadn't told Noah as yet that he was his boyfriend but that was just a technicality.

As Kurt strolled across the tarmac of McKinley High School's parking lot, he hummed one of the songs he was considering for glee club later that afternoon. His IPod was crammed with songs he had loved all his life plus newer, more modern non-show tunes that they could use for mash-ups if Mr. Shue would let him.

With his ear buds firmly attached to his ears, Kurt did not hear the voice calling to him from behind. His shoulders shimmied and his hips swayed as he hummed along to the music so when a hand touched his shoulder he yelped and leapt nearly a foot into the air.

When he spun around, Kurt gaped at the sight of David Karofsky, big and bulky in a royal blue letterman jacket with presumably the initials of his new school emblazoned on it in gold. Kurt had wondered how Dave was getting on at his new school and now he was standing here at McKinley before Kurt, he had the chance to find out.

"Dave, oh my gaga, you scared at least five years off my life! How are you? Wait, what are you doing here?" Kurt looked around the parking lot then noticed Dave's truck a few spots over; clearly the jock had been awaiting him.

Dave's gorgeous green eyes (damn, did I just think that, Kurt wondered) bored into his, shy yet determined. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and started talking. Kurt's surprise grew as he listened to the larger boy.

"I know I probably don't have the right to even talk to you, but I was wondering, would you come have a coffee later with me, at the Lima Bean, maybe? There's some stuff I wanted to talk to you about and I don't know anyone at my new school well enough yet. I didn't have your cell phone number and I didn't want to ask Azimio to get it for me." Dave took another deep breath when he'd finished all of that.

Kurt looked at him, amazed, for a few seconds then asked, "Why didn't you just call my house?"

Dave's laugh was short and humorless. "Yes, I can see how that would go over when your dad answers. 'Sir, this is the guy who used to slam your son into lockers at school. Could I maybe talk to him, please?' Yeah, that would have gone over so well."

Kurt's pretty mouth lifted at one corner in silent agreement. "Hmmm, I see what you mean. Well, I do have glee club this afternoon but I could meet you at the Lima Bean at, say, five?"

Dave let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thanks, Kurt, you don't know what this means to me. I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to have anything to do with me." Tears glistened in his eyes but didn't fall. "I really wouldn't blame you if you hated me, y'know?"

Kurt was a kind-hearted boy and had already forgiven David for his earlier cruel behavior. The confused football player had apologized more than once to Kurt at the end of their junior year, even though he had also humiliated Kurt by leaving him standing in the middle of the auditorium during their junior prom. Kurt believed in giving people second chances; he had done so for Puck who had been one of the jocks who used to love to throw him into dumpsters when they were younger. Since Puck had joined the glee club, however, that kind of behavior had stopped. They hadn't immediately become fast friends but there had been a détente.

Now Kurt marveled at how things could seemingly change overnight. He was dating Puck, McKinley's self-confessed badass and now he would be meeting another former bully for coffee later. A smile tugged at his mouth then he laughed out loud, looking up into David's confused face.

"I'm not laughing at you, Dave, relax. It's just that I was thinking how much things can change when you least expect it. I forgave you a while ago, you big dope, or had you forgotten?"

The challenging look in Kurt's eyes warned Dave he had better answer this one right. "Uh, no?" He cleared his throat again. "No, I didn't forget, it just amazes me, that's all. You amaze me."

Kurt's fair skin heated up and Dave enjoyed the faint flush of color in the smaller boy's cheeks.

"Well, I've gotta go inside; see you later, okay?" Kurt fidgeted with the leather strap of his messenger bag, a little shy at the blatant admiration he could see in Dave's eyes. He didn't know if he was giving off pheromones or something, but these boys coming onto him was something he still hadn't become accustomed to. It felt really good though!

"Bye, Kurt, see you later." Dave nodded his head and then moved off towards his truck. He felt lighter, knowing that he would be seeing the young singer later. He knew it wasn't a date but he could still dream, couldn't he?

Kurt watched him for a few moments and then turned back to head into the halls of McKinley High. He wondered as he turned off his IPod if he should mention his later meeting with Dave to Puck and even when he was standing at his locker, he still hadn't made up his mind.

As he switched out books and took a final look at his face, checking that everything was still flawless, Kurt mused that he really wasn't all that sure what Puck's reaction would be. Kurt knew that Puck had no great liking for Dave, even though he had made no effort to protect Kurt from the bigger boy during their junior year. Now that they were dating and were 'sorta' boyfriends, Kurt didn't know if telling Puck was such a good idea.

Kurt slammed his locker door shut and, hearing Mercedes and Tina's voices as they came towards him, turned to call out to his girls. Unfortunately, someone was standing right in front of him and Kurt gasped as he almost slammed into a letterman jacket-wearing chest.

"What is wrong with you boys? That's another five years off my life, dammit!" Kurt's angry eyes stared up at Sam as the other boy beamed at him. Really, Sam was like a ray of sunshine most days but Kurt had had it with people sneaking up on him.

"What do you want, Sam? I'm going to be late for class if I keep stopping to talk to jocks every few feet." Sam moved aside to let Kurt pass him, falling into step beside the irate boy.

"Hey, why're you so uptight? I really didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask if I could come over some time this week and practice some of the songs we're supposed to be doing; y'know, choreography and stuff."

Sam glanced down at Kurt's outfit, admiring the way the top stretched across Kurt's shoulders. Sam liked when Kurt wore sweater tops as he had a feast of features to enjoy: Kurt's long pale neck, his sweet collarbones, even the hint of pecs that showed the slender boy was quite toned. Kurt's top half was definitely eye-catching but it was his bottom half that had the power to stop Sam's breath for a second whenever he caught sight of it.

Kurt had no idea what was going on behind him when strode down the hallways with that runway walk of his, head held high and tight ass swaying discreetly. Sam didn't think of himself as gay – he was just able to appreciate beauty in all its form. And he thought Kurt had great form. The musical teen always seemed to glow and even when that glow was slightly dimmed because of Kurt's quieter moods, it was enough to make other people watch him and wonder.

As Kurt was about to reply to the blonde athlete's request, Tina's voice called from behind them. "Hey, Kurt, ready for glee club later? Mercedes and I have a killer performance we think Mr. Shue will love."

Kurt smiled down at the Asian girl as she bounced up to him and Sam and then looked over at Mercedes, his best friend. "Well, is it a secret or can you let me in on this tour de force you are planning?"

Mercedes tossed her head in true diva fashion, sniffing as she intoned: "You'll just have to wait and see with the rest of the masses, white boy!" Then she cracked up laughing. "No, it's not a secret but we definitely want to surprise you guys. What are you planning to do later?"

Kurt confessed that he was just a little undecided about his choice; then he looked over at Sam and asked what he was planning to do in glee club. Sam's eyes twinkled as he stared at Kurt's smiling mouth. Tina and Mercedes exchanged surprised glances as they watched the jock openly flirt with their friend. When had all this started, they wondered simultaneously.

Sam finally replied to Kurt's query, a soft look in his eyes. "I wanted to try a serenade; I hope it goes over well."

Kurt flushed as he picked up on the not so subtle hint he was getting from the other boy. He cleared his throat then turned back to continue his way to their first class of the day.

"Oh, okay, good luck, then," and with a little flutter of his fingers he ducked into his classroom for the first period. History was just boring enough and not any kind of challenge at all so he would have time to cool down and get a grip on what he was going to sing later.

Really, these last couple of weeks had been enough to go to a girl's head – or at least Kurt's. Hmmm, life was, indeed, good.

GLEE

Puck hadn't seen Kurt since their date on Friday night and this week's glee club exercise was going to provide him with the perfect platform to make his feelings clear to his boyfriend. He hadn't actually used that word in reference to Kurt before, not that he was scared to come out, but he thought they should probably discuss things before taking that step.

He looked around the choir room at the others who were busily putting the last touches to choreography or their songs' arrangements and smiled to himself. Kurt was going to be blown away by his song choice. He knew Kurt didn't see him as a sensitive soul but he could be when he wanted to be. He watched as the slender teen seemed to be in a world of his own, his IPod's ear buds stuck firmly in his ears, nodding his head and waving one elegant hand to and fro.

Finally, Mr. Shue got up to do his usual introductory spiel. "Well, guys, we said last week we would continue romantic ballads and I did say they could be a little steamier this time. I don't expect to see any 'bumping and grinding'," he did silly air quotes when he said that last bit. "I just want to see a wide range of songs. Okay, who's up first?"

To his surprise, Artie's hand shot up before Rachel's, thank heavens. At his nod, the wheelchair-bound youth rolled over to the center and announced he would be using Mike, Puck and Sam as his backup dancers. Some of the girls squealed and the group clapped in encouragement as the intro for 'Love in the Club' started playing.

Mr. Shue sat back and laughed; he could trust Artie to find the perfect hip-hop/RB song to suit his voice and style. The fact that he was a white boy stuck in a wheelchair never held him back and his performances were always spot on and intense. His back up dancers weren't too bad either, especially Puck who never passed up an opportunity to play up the sexiness.

When the boys finished amidst applause and whistles, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany took their places. When their intro started, Mercedes took the microphone and explained, "Our song is a little slower, but I think it's just as hot as the guys'."

Sure enough, the girls started swaying, throwing sultry looks at the boys in the room as they sang En Vogue's 'Giving Him Something He Can Feel'. Mr. Shue flushed but tried to look as if he was still in charge of the group. Yeah right, that horse had left the barn when he had allowed Rachel Berry to become the club's 'unofficial' leader. Still, he was proud of his kids; they had talent and to spare.

The girls sang and swayed, shimmied and shook as they came to the end of their subtle yet undeniably sexy performance. When the rest of the group erupted in applause, the girls jumped around and hugged each other, immensely proud of themselves and their accomplishment.

By this time, though, Rachel's hand was waving in the air, demanding Will's attention. Just as he nodded to give her the go ahead to start her performance, her on-again, off-again boyfriend Finn decided he wanted to go next. Will looked, exasperated, at the two mulish teens.

"Okay, I tell you what; you guys do a mash-up of your songs. No, I don't care what the songs are, make them work." He sat and crossed his arms, indicating he was in no mood for their crap after the two wonderful performances they had just watched. After a moment's silence during which the other kids looked at each other wonderingly, Finn and Rachel moved to the center to begin.

Will's mouth dropped open as the two started their mash-up, blending Rachel's arrangement of 'If I Were A Boy' seamlessly with Finn's version of 'Heartless'. Really, Beyoncé and Kanye West, who would have thought that combo would work?

Rachel's powerhouse vocals and Finn's light baritone caught the attention of the group; everyone knew the history of these teen's tumultuous love life. The mash-up was perfect for them. As the last note faded, there was a short silence then a few people started to clap. Rachel glanced over at Finn surreptitiously while Finn stared ahead at the group. They quietly acknowledged the smattering of applause and took their seats as far away from each other as it was possible to get in that room.

Will jumped up to break the awkward silence. "So, guys, who wants to go next?" Nobody moved, the mood having been brought down somewhat by Finn and Rachel. Suddenly Sam jumped up, startling Will slightly. "I'll go, Mr. Shue. There's someone in particular that I want to dedicate this song to. A serenade, y'know?"

Sam turned his blushing face downwards as he tuned his guitar. He cleared his throat, began playing the intro and then started to sing 'If Only For One Night'.

Let me hold you tight

If only for one night

Let me keep you near

To ease away your fear

It would be so nice

If only for one night.

I won't tell a soul

No one has to know

If you want to be

Totally discreet

I'll be at your side

If only for one night

Yeah, if only for one night.

As Sam sang to Kurt with his heart in his eyes, several of the kids looked between the two boys. No one had seen that one coming!

Kurt stared at his clasped hands and blushed furiously. It didn't help that Noah was sitting near him, just one seat over, with one hand stretched out and touching the back of Kurt's neck discreetly. When Sam's serenade came to a gentle close, repeating the words "if only for one night", Kurt looked up at him wonderingly. They stared at each other until the group burst into wild applause, startling the boys and making Puck frown.

"Thank you, Sam, that was … ugh… that was enlightening," Will moved over to the blonde jock still standing in the middle of the floor staring up at Kurt. Will nudged him to get him to go back to his seat where Brittany and Tina moved to sit on either side of him and patted his arms. The others didn't know what to think or say; did Sam just come out to them? Were he and Kurt going to hook up? Was Sam even gay?

Puck decided it was way past time to do his thing so he strutted his way to the center of the floor and smirked at the group. He grabbed a stool and sat on it, placing his guitar across his lap and waited for the group's attention to return fully to him. The smirk slid off his place to be replaced by a serious expression. The group hushed as they waited, the soft introductory notes giving them no clue as to what Puck was going to sing. Finally,

Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you

You have made me what I am and I am yours

My love, there's so many ways I want to say I love you

Let me hold you in my arms forever more.

You have gone and made me such a fool

I'm so lost in your love

And oh, we belong together

Won't you believe in my song?

Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you

You have come into my life and made me whole.

Forever let me wake to see you each and every morning,

Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear.

In my eyes I see no one else but you

There's no other love like our love

And yes, oh yes, I'll always want you near me,

I've waited for you for so long.

Lady, your love's the only love I need

And beside me is where I want you to be

Because, my love, there is something I want you to know

You're the love of my life

You're my lady…

As the last beautiful notes faded, Noah looked up into Kurt's swimming eyes. No one else existed as the boys looked at each other. Mr. Shue gave them a moment and then got up. No one said anything but the room wasn't completely quiet. He could hear a few sniffles from some of the girls and Kurt, he was sure, seemed to be struggling with a few of his own.

Will smiled gently at Puck; really, this kid never ceased to surprise him. Just when he thought there was nothing more to him than football, food and sex, he pulled out this stunningly romantic ballad.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that was absolutely stunning, Noah, thank you." Will turned to the still dazed class, rubbing his hands together. "I think we have time for one more. Who's up?"

Once again nobody moved immediately, and then Kurt stood up and glided down to stand beside Will. He beckoned to Quinn and Brittany who were going to sing the intro for him and when they were standing beside him, he addressed the club.

"I hope this will live up to the last two songs we just heard." He blushed a little as he smiled at Sam and Noah, and then nodded at the girls to begin.

_If I never feel you in my arms again__  
><em>_If I never feel your tender kiss again__  
><em>_If I never hear I love you now and then__  
><em>_Will I never make love to you once again__  
><em>_Please understand if love ends__  
><em>_Then I promise you, I promise you__  
><em>_That, that I shall never breathe again__  
><em>_Breathe again__  
><em>_Breathe again__  
><em>_That I shall never breathe again__  
><em>_Breathe again_

As the girls sang the introductory lines to Toni Braxton's 'Breathe Again', a murmur ran through the group. Mr. Shue shifted a little uncomfortably and wondered what in heaven's name had led him to extend the whole romantic ballad theme into this week. After Sam's and Noah's surprising choices, he now knew that Kurt was never going to be outdone. Still, the kids had stuck to the theme really well and for this he would just have to be satisfied.

Kurt was known for his unbelievably high countertenor voice but this time, he would sing in a slightly lower register for this song. His low sultry voice began as the girls' faded away.

And I can't stop thinkin' about  
>About the way things used to be<br>And I can't stop thinkin' about  
>About the love that you make to me<br>And I can't get you outta my head  
>How in the world will I begin<br>To let you walk right out my life  
>And blow my heart away <p>

And I can't stop carin' about  
>About the apple of my eye<br>And I can't stop doin' without  
>Without the center of my life<br>And I can't get you outta my head  
>And I know I can't pretend<br>That I won't die if you decide  
>You won't see me again <p>

If I never feel you in my arms again  
>If I never feel your tender kiss again<br>If I never hear I love you now and then  
>Will I never make love to you once again<br>Please understand if love ends  
>Then I promise you, I promise you<br>That, that I shall never breathe again  
>Breathe again<br>Breathe again  
>That I shall never breathe again<br>Breathe again…

Kurt and the girls' subtle choreography consisted mostly of gently swaying hips and arms but it suited the song perfectly.

And I can't stop thinkin' about  
>About the way my life would be<br>No I can't stop thinkin' about  
>How could your love be leavin' me<br>And I can't get you outta my mind  
>God knows how hard I tried<br>And if you walk right out my life  
>God knows I'd surely die<p>

If I never feel you in my arms again  
>If I never feel your tender kiss again<br>If I never hear I love you now and then  
>Will I never make love to you once again<br>Please understand if love ends  
>Then I promise you, I promise you<br>That, that I shall never breathe again  
>Breathe again<br>Breathe again  
>That, that I shall never breathe again<br>Breathe again  
>Breathe again<br>That I shall never breathe again  
>Breathe again, no, no, no,<p>

…then I shall never breathe again…

As Kurt worked his soulful magic on the last line of the song, he looked longingly into Noah's eyes. At that moment, no one in that room was in any doubt about Kurt's feelings. The intensity and utter sensuality of the music along with the breathiness of the words said it all.

Noah, who had not returned to the back row where he and Kurt had been sitting before, stalked over to the blushing boy. With absolutely no regard for where he was or who was watching, Noah devoured Kurt's mouth, causing the slender teen to cling convulsively to his shoulders.

"Noah, Noah, that's enough!" Will Shuester's voice finally penetrated the sensual fog surrounding the oblivious teens.

As the boys separated, leaving their arms entwined around each other, they noticed the horrified, amused and or bewildered stares of their friends and classmates. To Puck, nothing mattered but that he had staked his claim on Kurt; to Kurt – all he wanted right now was for the inevitable questions to be over.

Mercedes and Tina leapt to their feet and pulled Kurt away from Puck. On his part, Puck found himself surrounded by the other football players apart from Sam, who sat with a dazed look on his face. The look morphed into one of embarrassment as it dawned on him that he had serenaded somebody else's guy.

Kurt held up his well-manicured hands and tried to stem the flow of the girls' questions. Mercedes had known that Kurt and Puck had been dating but she had had no idea things had progressed this far. Tina, who hadn't known anything at all, was thrilled and happy for Kurt but was a little wary about Puck. After all, everyone knew the Puckzilla's reputation.

"I'll fill you guys in later; I'll text you and maybe we can have a sleepover or something," Kurt was adamant about discussing anything in the choir room. Besides, he was still a little flustered about Noah's alpha male display, though it had seriously turned him on. Thank gaga his sweater was long enough to cover anything that had 'come up'.

Across the room, the jocks had converged on Puck, Finn especially seeming most put out at Puck pawing his stepbrother like that in public. He knew they were dating, "but dude, you didn't have to maul the guy!"

Puck shook off the questions and remonstrations, already gathering up his stuff for football practice later. "Look, dude, it's none of your business what your stepbro wants to do with me. He wasn't exactly fighting me off. Besides, I thought it was darn romantic and you know he loves that shit."

Finn glanced across at the fashionable teen that seemed to be eating up all the attention. God, he was such a diva! He slapped Puck on the back, and then turned to the other guys. "Hey, back off, this isn't a big deal."

Mike and Artie both rolled their eyes at Finn's typical about-face then they all turned back to Mr. Shue who was trying to get their attention.

"Okay, people, when next we meet we have to work on what we will be doing for the upcoming events on our competition schedule. Principal Figgins has decided to add a winter ball to our schedule, as well, so we have to come up with songs for that as well. Get your thinking caps on and let's get some good ideas flowing. Get outta here and I'll see you all on Thursday!"

The kids bundled up their stuff and moved towards the exits. Mike rolled Artie out behind Finn then Sam and Puck almost collided in the doorway. Puck looked at the blond football player and felt a little guilty at the forlorn look on his face.

Clapping his hand on Sam's shoulder, Puck leaned over and whispered, "Sorry, dude, I thought you knew."

Sam just shrugged and smiled. "Maybe I took too long to say something, I guess." He stared hard at Puck for a moment. "If you do anything to hurt him, though, I'll be waiting to pick up the pieces."

Puck was inclined to scoff at the threat but decided to take the warning to heart. Sam was a nice guy and Kurt liked him so Puck knew that if anything went wrong, it would be as if he were pushing Kurt into Sam's arms. He'd be damned for a lame-ass idiot if he let that happen!

"Not to worry, I'm no fool. There's no way I'm letting Kurt slip through these fingers," he answered with his trade-mark smirk.

Behind him, still in the classroom, Kurt had taken out his cellphone that had just trilled an alarm. Oh, shoot! He had forgotten to tell Noah he would be meeting Karofsky for coffee at five o'clock. Now that it seemed they were 'out' as boyfriends, he didn't know if he needed to tell the other boy every move he made. Oh, well, he would just text him afterward because he knew football practice would keep the boys until fairly late. Coach Beiste was running them ragged as they had a game coming up soon and she wasn't happy with their conditioning.

Kurt headed out the door and ran smack into Noah who, apparently, had been waiting on him.

"Will you stop doing that?" Kurt smacked Noah's chest lightly though the other boy just laughed and slid his arms around his waist. Kurt reached up to plant a peck on Noah's lips and when the bigger boy tried to deepen it, he pulled away teasingly.

"Come on, big guy, I think you've done enough alpha posturing for one day. Don't you have practice with the Beiste?"

Kurt was actually reveling in the fact that Noah didn't seem to have any more problems with public displays of affection. It hadn't been a big deal, really, because Kurt himself had been a little nervous about possible homophobic reactions and taunts. He had worried that the other jocks in the school would start giving McKinley's 'badass' a hard time, but so far, nothing had happened.

"You know I can't get enough of your sweet lips and hot body. Give us some sugar, Ladyface," and leaned down to kiss Kurt again. Before his lips could make contact, however, Mr. Shue's voice put a halt to their make-out session.

"Come on, guys, enough is enough. I know you have practice, Puck. Let the boy breathe." Mr. Shue emphasized his words by pushing Puck down the corridor away from Kurt, who waved at Noah as he laughed at him.

"I'll call you later, princess. Keep it warm for me." Puck was irrepressible.

"Puck!"

"Sorry, Mr. Shue, just can't help it."

Kurt giggled all the way to the car park. Noah made him feel so good and that was still such a novelty that Kurt hugged it to himself, letting it warm and bolster him ahead of his meeting with Karofsky. He crossed his fingers and wished on all past, present and future designers that whatever Dave wanted to talk about was something he could handle.

He, Kurt Hummel, needed no more drama in his life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Funny Thing Happened… at the Lima Bean

By Gayforkurt

_A/N 1: Reviews are good but I'm especially blown away by seeing all those favorite/author alert notifications. It does add a little pressure but some pressure is good for you. :-) I'm also working on a Kurtofsky set in the future and I hope you check that one out too._

_A/N 2: Thanks to __Pagan Witch__ and __AwesomeAssFics__ for helping me through the ins and outs of 's new chapter formatting. I had been adding each new installation as a new story and had not realized it was confusing some folks. Thanks again, my dears, for the timely help._

**Disclaimer: All recognizable Glee characters are the property of Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. No copyright infringement is intended.**

GLEE

David Karofsky could honestly say he was not the bravest person he has ever known. No, that would be Kurt Hummel. David could tell you, though, that he was probably crazy to think the young singer would want to have anything to do with him, his former bully.

Nevertheless, David was to be found sitting in a corner booth at the Lima Bean waiting on Kurt Hummel to grace him with his presence. Dave groaned and let his head hit the table with a thunk. It hurt a little but nowhere as much as his heart did. He was feeling wretched; he had been sitting there since 4:30 p.m. and he had looked at his watch every five minutes; now it was five minutes past five. There was no sign of Kurt and Dave muttered to himself, "I'm so stupid; I'm so stupid!" All while thumping his head on the undeserving table top.

"David, what are you doing?"

Dave's head shot up and he stared at Kurt Hummel who was staring back at him as if he thought maybe coming to see Dave was not such a good idea after all.

"Kurt, oh my god, I'm uh, sorry, I was…" Dave surged to his feet, sighed and then decided to go with the truth, painful as it would be to say it. "I just thought… it's after five and I thought maybe you had decided you didn't want to talk to me, y'know?"

Dave stared at the floor, hoping Kurt would just sit already so the other patrons in the coffee shop would stop staring at them. Maybe Kurt did hear the silent plea because he removed his messenger bag and slid into the booth, taking the seat opposite Dave's.

Kurt cleared his throat delicately. "I said I would come, Dave, I always keep my word. So, what was it you wanted to say to me, if you are ready to talk, that is?"

Dave looked a little less manic and looked over at the barista. "Would you like something to drink; it's my treat since I asked you here," he started to smile and then realized Kurt might think he thought it was some kind of date. "Uh, this isn't a date or anything, uh, just so you know I wasn't thinking that." He groaned at how lame he sounded but Kurt only smiled kindly up at him.

"Relax, David, just breathe, and yes, I'd love a caramel macchiato, thank you. No sugar, just lots of cream." Kurt's heart went out to the jock who had looked so miserable when he had walked up to the table. Whatever was on Dave's mind, he hoped that by unburdening himself to Kurt it would be of some real help.

"Okay, then, I'll be right back." The bigger boy strode over to the counter and looked up at the menu board filled with every kind of flavored coffee drink imaginable.

When he came back with their orders, Dave considerately placed a napkin down beside Kurt's drink before sliding back into his seat. The two boys sipped at their drinks for a few minutes before Kurt looked up enquiringly, giving Dave a silent cue to begin talking.

Dave cleared his throat and looked bravely back at Kurt. "I know I've apologized a couple of times already and you have been really great to accept them." He looked at his fingers that were methodically pulling strips off of his napkin. "I have wanted to explain what was happening with me, why I was such a douche to you and you didn't deserve any of it."

When he paused Kurt nodded in encouragement. "I know a lot of weird stuff must have been going through your head. From what happened in the locker room I could figure out some of it. What I couldn't ever figure out was – why me?" He watched as Dave's face flushed, a pained expression shading his hazel-green eyes.

There was a moment of silence and then, obviously finding courage from somewhere, Dave blurted out in a strained whisper. "I think you are the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

He sat back as if that was the entirety of his _raison d'etre_ for years of abusing Kurt, who was now rapidly growing furious. Taking a deep breath, because really, he did not want a scene in the Lima Bean, Kurt stared at the fidgeting boy in front of him. He said one word: "Explain."

Dave was mortified; having said what he did, he had hoped Kurt would 'get it', that he would spare Dave the humiliation of explaining everything in so many words. "I was confused! Don't you get it?"

He leaned forward just as Kurt did, and lowered his voice even more, glancing furtively around to see if anyone could overhear them. "I'm a football player and a hockey player. My life would be a shit storm if Azimio and those other guys realize I think you are hot. You think getting thrown into dumpsters and slushied is the worst that can happen to a 'faggot'?"

Kurt recoiled at the harsh words and his eyes blazed. Color flooded his cheeks and he took a deep breath preparatory to blasting Dave but he was cut off.

"You really don't get that the world isn't all about show tunes and glee club, do you? Kurt, people are killed, maybe not here in Lima, but people like Azimio and Rick, the asshole hockey captain, wouldn't think twice about seriously hurting someone like me, who they always thought was a fag-hating douchebag like them." Dave sat back and let out a short huffing breath.

"I'm not brave like you, Kurt. You walk those halls at McKinley like you own them. I think that's one of the reasons those idiots pick on you so much. I picked on you because you made me feel things, realize things about myself that I wish I didn't." He sighed and looked up at Kurt who was now watching him with what looked strangely like pity.

Dave didn't want Kurt's pity, just his understanding, but Kurt's face was soft and his eyes were shining and it all meant that Kurt didn't hate him or think him a monster. "I hated that, even without trying, you made me want you in a way that confused the hell out of me."

At that declaration, Kurt's expression changed to one of faint embarrassment. He cleared his throat again, took a sip of his now lukewarm macchiato, and then looked at Dave. "I really had no idea all that was going on with you. I… really don't know what to say… It's not as if I can apologize, seriously, or should apologize. Still, I feel as if I need to apologize … and that is so messed up on so many levels."

He was breathless when he finished and silence stretched before them, embarrassment warring with a strange, unbidden urge to laugh. When Dave finally saw the dimple flickering in Kurt's right cheek, he let out a tiny sound, almost a chuckle. Kurt looked up with wide eyes, saw the look on Dave's face, and then just burst out laughing.

The boys' unexpected mirth served to break the tension that had been slowly building unnoticed and when the laughter died away to occasional chuckles, Dave leaned forward again.

"I don't think anyone in the history of the world has ever apologized for turning someone on…" and they were off again, chuckling like a drain and causing several customers to look over at the boys in amusement.

After a few minutes during which they finished their drinks, they decided to call it a day. They both felt they had cleared the air somewhat and, as it was a school night, they both had homework assignments to complete.

They stood outside the Lima Bean for a few minutes, an awkward little silence growing between them. Eventually one of them moved and suddenly Dave had his arms wrapped around Kurt, his face coming to rest beside the slimmer boy's neck.

"Thank you, Kurt, you are the greatest," he whispered, his voice catching slightly.

Kurt, inevitably, teared up and replied, "Not really, but thanks for saying that." They eased away from each other and Kurt looked up at the jock. "Are you going to be okay? I'll give you my number and you can text me if things get a little hinky."

Dave nodded and handed his cellphone over to Kurt who put in his number and his home phone number as well. Handing it back to Dave he smiled up at him; meeting up with his former schoolmate had been a good idea, he thought.

"I'm probably your first gay friend but I have a feeling that when you finally come out, there won't be any shortage of guys wanting to date you," he teased, enjoying the blush that flooded Dave's handsome face.

Waving goodbye to each other, they headed to their vehicles, feeling good that the foundations for a friendship had been laid, rising phoenix-like from the rubble of past hostility.

GLEE

Kurt shivered and squirmed; he muffled his whimpers with a fist but a tiny gasp escaped nevertheless. It wouldn't do to have his dad or Finn come downstairs to investigate suspicious sounds emanating from Kurt's basement suite.

Puck on the other hand seemed determined to have the slimmer boy come undone beneath him. He intensified the languid movements of his hand as he caressed Kurt's lithe body and sucked hungry kisses into his neck and shoulders. He loved Kurt's body, couldn't seem to get enough of it and as much as Kurt liked to pretend, he really did love to have Puck's hands on him.

"Noah, Noah, you have to go now," Kurt whispered, trying to remove the tanned jock's hand from his sleep pants. Kurt had had no idea that he even possessed erogenous zones but Noah had made it his job, it seemed, to find all of them and then torture Kurt.

"I can't get enough of your skin, baby, it's so smooth, so soft; god, you're so hot, Kurt, I don't even want to leave."

Noah's word's brought up Dave's earlier declaration and Kurt wondered if he should mention their meeting. He decided he would; Noah had a volatile temper and there were no hidden agendas in Dave and his rendezvous.

"Hey, hey, stop that," he tried to pull Noah's wandering hand from under his sleeveless tee and grabbed his fingers. "I saw Karofsky today."

Yep, that did it. Noah not only removed his hand from Kurt's tempting body, he also sat up. He didn't look particularly angry but the aroused flush was fading fast.

"What did that douchebag want to say now? Is he done apologizing yet or begging for forgiveness?" The bigger boy's eyes had darkened as he gazed down at Kurt and his mouth twisted as if the words had left a bad taste.

"Come on, Noah, he had a lot of stuff dealing with that we didn't know about. He_" Kurt stopped as Noah raised the same hand that had been caressing his body not five minutes before.

"So, what, you like him now?" Puck had not really meant to say that but it just spilled out.

The incredulous question started a slow burn in Kurt and he pulled himself up to sit, knees drawn up, against the headboard. Noah suddenly realized that he was on the verge of fighting with the porcelain-skinned boy that he was coming to love and he definitely did not want that. He was about to apologize to Kurt but it was his turn to be stopped by a raised hand.

"Noah Puckerman," Puck cringed; this was so not good! "Think carefully before you open your mouth again!"

Kurt angry or even slightly pissed off was a bit of a turn-on for Puck but now was not the time to bring it to Kurt's attention. He knew he was being a jerk but after watching several people eyeing up his boy and even approaching him like Sam had, Puck was feeling a little insecure. Shit, he was McKinley's badass, he should not be feeling like this, but he couldn't help it. Kurt just made him all hot and bothered all the time.

"Look, baby, I didn't mean anything by it. I know you have this really huge heart – look how cool you are with the hobbit and Satan, you know? It's just – I don't think it's a good thing to start feeling sorry for Karofsky." Puck tensed as he awaited Kurt's response.

Silence stretched as Kurt's eyes searched his face. Just as Puck was beginning to think he'd ruined everything with his lame reaction, Kurt relaxed, a small smile on his soft pink lips.

"Come here," and Puck wasted no time in launching himself half on top of the smaller teen. Kurt cradled Noah's head against his chest, trying to ignore how the badass was nuzzling against him. "I think you were just a little jealous, weren't you?"

Puck was prevented from rising up in indignation by Kurt's deceptively slender arms that kept him in place. "Pfft, jealous of who, that asshole? No way, I'm a badass and you love it." He waited for Kurt to agree, and waited some more.

Then Kurt chuckled, the vibrations tickling Puck's ear where it was pressed to the singer's chest. "Yes, baby, I love your badass-ness, and you really have no need to be jealous of Dave. He just needs a friend and I can identify with that, okay?"

Noah hummed, and without meaning to, both boys gradually fell asleep, unconsciously shuffling down the bed into more comfortable positions. Their sleep was deep and restful and sometime during the night, they moved under the covers, snuggling up again to each other as if they had had years of practice.

When rays of pale yellow sunlight fell across Kurt's eyes he blinked and tried to move. Something lay across his chest and Kurt, for a few seconds, couldn't figure out what it was, until it moved.

"Oh my god, Noah, get up, get up!"

"Hmmm, wha_? Sleep, g'back sleep," the jock muttered, not fully awake, but Kurt shook him. "Okay, okay, 'm'up, stop pushing!"

As Noah rolled off of him, Kurt sprang from the bed towards the _en suite_, slamming the door before Puck could even get out a "good morning".

"You've got to leave before my dad finds out you slept here, Noah!" Kurt yelled through the door. "Gaga, what were we thinking?" The sound of the shower almost muffled that last bit and Puck smiled to himself at Kurt's panic.

He leaned against the locked door and yelled, "I'll see you in school, sweet-cheeks. Stay hot!" He laughed as something hit the door on the other side and gathered up his trainers and jacket. He had worn ratty sweats over last night so he had been fairly comfortable when he slept but he would definitely have to scoot if he wanted to go home, shower and get to school on time. He could not afford too many more tardy slips in his file.

GLEE

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina collected their orders and found a table near the front windows of the Lima Bean. There was no glee club that afternoon so the three friends had decided to hang out at their favorite café and exchange the latest news and gossip. Mercedes, of course, wanted to get all the dish on his relationship with Puck; Tina was just happy that Kurt was happy.

"Well, the most recent news in the ongoing saga that is my life is that Karofsky and I had coffee here yesterday." He did not have long to wait for the explosion of questions.

"Come on, white boy, you cannot leave it there!" Mercedes eyes held a manic gleam as she leaned forward, forgetting her drink in her haste to get every juicy detail from Kurt.

"We only had coffee and talked for a bit, 'Cedes, nothing more." Kurt smiled at the disappointed little pout on the dark girl's face. Tina looked more thoughtful and looked shyly at Kurt.

"Did he want to explain what was happening with him?" The Asian girl's question was insightful and Kurt smiled before replying.

"Yes, exactly. I can't say much but there was a lot going on under that caveman exterior." He nodded several times as he gazed out at the occasional passing vehicle. "He is one troubled youth, and I hope he gets help … talk to a counselor or something."

The three were silent as they nodded sagely, each no doubt thinking about the tribulations of being a teenager. Trying to navigate the treacherous feelings that tried to swamp them was a full-time job for a kid. Suddenly, Mercedes pinned Kurt with a look, a calculating gleam in her brown eyes.

"He likes you!" Her voice, while not exactly loud in deference to their location, was nevertheless piercing and it startled Kurt into inhaling his sip of coffee.

After the coughing spell had passed, Kurt gazed at Mercedes wonderingly. "How in Gaga's sainted name did you come to that conclusion," he asked disingenuously, still trying not to give anything away.

Mercedes smirked. "Puh-leeze, you boys – gay or not – aren't so hard to figure out, right, Tina?" They laughed and high-fived each other as Kurt shot a petulant look at them, probably at being lumped with all other boys.

"Well, I'm not at liberty to discuss anything we spoke about. Suffice it to say that I don't hate him anymore, if I ever really did, and I gave him my number…"

"What?" Both girl squealed and Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand. "Boo, I swear, you do realize you're setting up yourself for more drama, right?"

Kurt eased his hand away and pretended to study his manicure. Hmmm, maybe he needed another session with the paraffin; his cuticles were looking a little dry. Finally he looked up at his girls who were waiting for him to respond.

"It's not as if Noah doesn't know about it. I told him last night and he was fine with it," his reply was firm. However, his damn fair skin gave him away as faint color washed across his cheeks. "He was a little, ehrm… taken aback…," he sipped at his drink, "yes, taken aback at first but then he saw things from my perspective."

Mercedes and Tina looked at him skeptically; the fashion-obsessed countertenor could spin it any way he wanted but they knew the truth. Puck had been jealous and Kurt had had to calm him down.

"Did he get mad with you? Tell me he didn't hurt you or anything?" Kurt could almost see Mercedes planning what size pitchfork she would use, but he laughed and calmed her with a touch.

"He's just feeling a little insecure, apparently, but he didn't get violent or anything." Kurt smiled softly as he recalled how Noah had snuggled up to him and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Really, Noah wasn't as badass as he would love the world to believe. He was Kurt's Puck-Bear (not that Kurt would ever let him know this was Kurt's little name for him).

The girls watched the soft smile playing on Kurt's face and knew that things were still good, at least for now. Seriously, they could do with at least one semester without any romance drama in the glee club. They finished up their coffees, heading for the door of the café and making plans for a weekend of mall-hopping. The colder weather necessitated an update of their wardrobes and they all looked forward to the new designer colors that were coming out.

As the girls moved ahead of Kurt, Mercedes stopped so abruptly that the two following her stumbled to a sudden halt. As 'Cedes had pushed open the door, the figure barging in had stepped back to allow her out. Now the three friends stared up, looks ranging from surprise to faint dismay on their faces.

David Karofsky started at the three McKinley students gaping up at him. He ducked his head and held the door so they could move past him. He didn't know if he should say 'hi' to Kurt in his friends' presence but Kurt took the decision from him.

"David, hi! I didn't think I'd see you so soon. What a coincidence," he smiled pleasantly up at the bigger teen.

David nodded to the two girls (he couldn't quite recall their names) and turned to smile softly down at Kurt's bright face. "Yeah, I like the coffee here, even though it's a little farther away from my house."

They stood staring at each other until Mercedes' cough broke the silence. Kurt blushed and turned to his friends. "You guys go ahead; I need to speak to Dave." His eyebrows nudged the girls into moving away and when they had obliged he turned back to Dave.

"Look, I won't tell anyone about our talk, unless you want me to, okay? Don't worry, I won't out you or anything," he hurried to assure the husky athlete.

"No, Kurt, I didn't think you would; you already told me you keep your word, remember?" Dave unconsciously stepped closer to Kurt as his eyes roved greedily over his face. Kurt's skin always seemed to have an inner glow and it drew Dave against his will.

Kurt nodded in agreement and now that he'd assured Dave of his integrity, he turned to join his friend. As he moved away he called over his shoulder, "Remember, call me if anything comes up," and threw a final wave at Dave.

Dave watched as Kurt strode over to his waiting girls, not noticing that the girls were watching him watch Kurt. When the three moved towards Kurt's Navigator, Dave turned and entered the café.

As Kurt backed out of the parking lot of the Lima Bean, Mercedes patted his jeans-clad leg in a slightly condescending manner. "Baby boy, that jock is so into you it could just as well be stamped on his forehead."

Kurt flushed at the uproarious laughter from her and Tina but just shrugged it off. His friends always seemed to be looking for drama even when there was none to be had. Dave might be a tad confused but with Kurt to guide him, everything would work out in the end. It just had to.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A Funny Thing Happened… at the Puckermans'**

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: Puck has suddenly noticed that Kurt Hummel did some serious growing up over the summer. Unfortunately, he isn't the only jock to have noticed the sexy young singer. Reviews and constructive criticism will always be appreciated.**

_A/N 1: Reviews are good and I've also been blown away by all those favorite/author alert notifications. I'm also working on a Kurtofsky set in the future and I hope you check that one out too._

**Disclaimer: All recognizable Glee characters are the property of Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. No copyright infringement is intended.**

GLEE

"Noah! Noah, you have a visitor," Sarah, Puck's younger sister yelled up the stairs as she stared at Kurt. "You can come in. He's probably playing one of his stupid games. Noah!"

Kurt resisted the urge to stick a finger into one ear and shake it as Sarah had been right next to him for that last scream. Sweet Chanel, this child was definitely related to Puck, he grimaced. Hmmm, maybe I can take her in hand; instill a little grace and elegance. Pffft, right.

He smirked to himself and followed the young girl, she must be around 12, Kurt speculated, into the Puckermans' modest living room. She indicated that Kurt should sit before she tore off up the stairs, yelling that Puck had better not be screwing with her avatar as she was so going to kick his ass!

A minute or so later Kurt heard the thunder of footsteps down the stairs and Noah, panting lightly, came into the room.

"Princess, you didn't text me you were coming over," he reached for Kurt, pulling him into a deep, searching kiss. In seconds, Kurt was moaning as the jock nibbled on his bottom lip, pulling on it slightly before sucking on it. Kurt really liked the way Noah kissed, as if he could go on doing it for hours.

When Kurt swam up through the fog of lust that had swamped him, he discovered himself flat on his back on the sofa, Puck writhing on top of him and his arousal snugged up against Kurt's. Kurt groaned and pushed the bigger boy back a little. As much as he wanted Noah, he didn't think getting caught making out on Mrs. Puckerman's couch was the best way to be introduced to his boyfriend's mother.

"Mmmm, sweetie, we've got to stop, okay?" Kurt ran a caressing hand down the back of Noah's head and rested his hand on the boy's nape. Noah groaned and buried his head in Kurt's sweet-smelling throat. He couldn't resist one last nibble and lick, but he drew back to look down at the flushed boy beneath him.

Puck couldn't remember the last time someone turned him on the way Kurt did. All the girls and MILFs in his past had been calculated conquests. A way to build the Puckzilla's rep, you know; but with Kurt, his entire being responded and he just went along for the ride.

He gazed into Kurt's beautiful sea-green eyes, watching the smaller boy smile as he gazed back. He was relaxed in Puck's arms, not looking self-conscious at all as he watched Puck watching him. In fact, for teenage boys with the usual and expected raging cauldron of hormones, they were remarkably comfortable with taking this 'thing' slowly. Puck suspected that deep down, he realized that Kurt was different, special, and he so didn't want this relationship to crash and burn.

At the sound of keys in the front door and exasperated mutters in a tired female voice, the boys sprang up and attempted to straighten their clothes. Puck dashed around the sofa and into the entry hallway after throwing a quick glance at Kurt.

Kurt nodded at him reassuringly and turned to look around the room. The floor plan appeared to be pretty much like his own home's, but the décor was decidedly different. _After all, they don't have a young fashionista like me living here_, he smirked.

"Thank you, sweetie, I decided to stop and pick up some groceries after work. My shift ran a little over because one of the_," the voice broke off as Puck's mom came into view and she caught sight of Kurt. "Oh, Noah, you didn't say one of your friends was coming over?"

The questioning look invited Puck to move forward, arms laden with a couple of sacks from the local grocer's and he smiled softly as he looked at Kurt. "Ma, you've heard me talk about Kurt before, right?"

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Puckerman replied as she looked at Kurt curiously. She smiled in a friendly fashion and Kurt was blown away as he realized that Noah got most of his looks from her. He smiled and moved forward, holding his hand out in greeting. He just knew she was thinking that he didn't look anything like Noah's other friends who came over sometimes to hang out.

Naomi Puckerman held Kurt's hand, marveling at its softness and the firmness of his grip. "Well, hello, Kurt, Noah has mentioned you a couple of times. You're in that glee club, right?" Her eyes roved over Kurt's soft teal sweater with its wide neck, the skinny white jeans and his red high-tops. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she noticed how fair and even his complexion was – and that smile! She'd seen pictures of boys who looked like him in art catalogs, the ones in those paintings where they seemed to glow. This boy was not the usual sort that came to play video games with her Noah!

As she watched, a faint, rosy blush spread across his cheeks and his eyes seemed to sparkle. He nodded and seemed to swallow some other comment before replying: "Yes, I go to McKinley with Noah (she noticed he didn't say 'Puck') but I was the kicker for the football team for one season, too."

"Oh?" She couldn't picture this delicate boy on a team with those rough, hulking football players (she looked over apologetically at Noah) but she did know that a couple of teams had sometimes even used girls for their ability to kick a ball better than the boys. "And you're here to hang out with Noah, work on glee club stuff?"

She had started taking off her coat and placing her pocketbook on one of the armchairs so she didn't see the look that flew between the boys. When she turned, Noah was fidgeting with the grocery bags still in his arms and she raised an eyebrow at him. She looked so much like Noah at that moment that Kurt let slip a tiny giggle, one dimple flashing in his smooth cheek.

"Uhm, yeah, we're going to work on glee stuff, uh, in my room, if that's okay?" Kurt had NEVER heard Noah stutter like that before and the urge to giggle only intensified as he watched his boyfriend's mother look at him, puzzled and now a little suspicious.

"Of course that's okay, Noah, what's gotten into you?" She moved to take the bags from him and headed into the kitchen. "I hope you've finished any homework assignments you have?"

"Uh, yeah, no, we didn't get any homework to turn in tomorrow. So, we'll just go – uhm – practice, right, Kurt?" Without waiting for his mom to reply, Noah grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him from the room.

Naomi watched the boys pound up the stairs and then shook her head: boys!

GLEE

Kurt collapsed on Noah's bed and let out the giggles he'd been stifling. Puck threw himself down beside him and huffed, annoyed that Kurt had seen him stuttering like a fool in front of his mom. At least Sarah hadn't been down there to witness his utter humiliation.

He turned his head to stare at the chuckling boy beside him and felt his heart swell as he watched Kurt. The pink cheeks and gleaming blue-green eyes were such a powerful pull, he raised up on one elbow to look his fill. Kurt turned to him as the last of the giggles died away, leaving him smiling invitingly up at Noah.

Noah accepted the unspoken invitation, leaned down and took Kurt's mouth in a slow, sweet kiss. Kurt's hand came up to stroke the back of Puck's neck and the bigger boy moved so their bodies were pressed together, with him half lying on top of Kurt. One slender leg rose to caress the muscular boy above him and Kurt sighed; he'd never tire of kissing Noah, the boy was so good at it.

How much time passed, both boys would have been hard put to answer, as their kisses grew deeper, harder and wetter. Kurt writhed been Noah's hot, hard body and he knew that if it went on for much longer, someone would be embarrassing himself – and in a hundred-dollar pair of authentic Armani skinny jeans, too. The prospect of ruining his jeans seemed very imminent as Noah seemed to intensify the frottage they had going, drinking in Kurt's breathy little moans as if his life depended on it.

"Oh, Noah, you feel so good," Kurt gasped, lost in the heated rush of his blood, his hands grasping the back of Noah's tee-shirt. Noah groaned, once again sucking on a small patch of skin at Kurt's throat. "Baby, god, you're so fucking hot!"

A loud, feminine gasp had them pulling apart and when Puck lifted his head, his gaze collided with his mother's horrified look. He sprang to his feet, glanced at Kurt whose face was now red with embarrassment and turned back to his mom. She was looking between the two boys, her mouth working but no words coming out.

"Mom, it's, it's_" he really didn't know what to say but he wasn't ashamed to be caught making out with Kurt. He was just sorry that he hadn't gotten the chance to break it to her that he was in love – with a boy. He hadn't wanted her to find out this way.

"Noah, oh my god," Naomi broke off to turn to Kurt, taking in his downcast eyes and flushed face. She noticed his disheveled hair and that his top was slightly askew – and was that a hickey on his pale throat? "Oh, Kurt, did Noah force you?"

"What, ma, no! It's not like that, oh my god!" Noah's face was red with a growing anger but what caught her notice was the look of hurt in his eyes. "Ma, I've never forced anyone in my life! What," he seemed to choke but continued: "Why would you even go there?"

"Oh Noah, I'm sorry, sweetheart, oh_" she turned and dashed from the door, her own face now flushed with embarrassment.

Noah turned to Kurt who had gotten up to move beside him. Kurt rested a gentle hand on Noah's chest that was heaving with emotion. "Noah, honey, don't be angry with her. It must have been a shock to see us like that, you know?"

Puck looked down at Kurt's face filled with understanding and grasped his hand, keeping it pressed to his chest. "We have to go talk to her, huh?"

Before either of them could turn toward the door, Sarah came bounding into the room, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What did you do now, Noah, and why is mom walking around the living room wringing her hanky to bits?"

Noah ignored her and rushed out of the room, still holding Kurt's hand. The slender teen smiled apologetically at the young girl and followed Noah down the stairs.

Mrs. Puckerman had apparently decided that pacing looked too melodramatic and was now sitting in an armchair. She looked up as the boys came in the room, hand in hand. She glanced back down at her own hands folded in her lap and sniffed.

"Noah, why didn't you tell me you were gay?" She looked up at her son, noticing how he looked at Kurt before turning to answer her.

"Ma, I was going to tell you about Kurt but I didn't know when would be good. I don't even think of myself as gay, I'm just me," he looked at her pleadingly. His sister had come to sit at their mother's feet and he started when the girl suddenly spoke up.

"You mean, you're gay for him?" She pointed her chin at Kurt and then looked at her brother, no sign of what she felt on her face.

"His name is Kurt and, yes, I think it's just for him," he tugged Kurt closer to sit on the sofa beside him and relaxed when Kurt squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Naomi noticed the little interplay between the boys but Sarah suddenly burst out laughing. "That is just so cool! I have a gay brother. My friends are gonna be purple with envy, ha!"

Kurt spoke for the first time since greeting Mrs. Puckerman. "I think that's 'green', actually."

Sarah shook her head adamantly. "Nope, if you knew my friends, you'd actually see them turn purple! Green is dumb." She nodded as if that was the end of that and Kurt chuckled, suddenly liking the little terror.

Mrs. Puckerman squeezed the bridge of her nose before surveying the boys before her. "Noah, sweetheart, I'm not angry or _ or _ disgusted or anything. It's just, since you were eleven, you've been chasing girls. And I suspect a few women, too."

She looked at the shocked expression on her son's face and smirked. "What, I'm 40, I'm not blind. You kids always act as if you invented sex."

"MA," they yelled in stereo and for the first time since she'd walked in on her son humping that pretty boy in his room, she smiled. Really, it was a parent's prerogative to shock – and disgust – their kids once in a while.

"Well, Kurt," she looked at her son's – boyfriend – and smiled softly. "Kurt, do your parents know that you are gay, too?" Although, judging from his outfit, beautifully cared-for skin and gleaming hair, any parent who wasn't totally oblivious, would probably have guessed by now.

Kurt laughed softly and looked at Noah's mom kindly. "It's just my dad and me, and yes, I came out to him a while ago but it wasn't that much of a surprise. I was the only eight-year-old boy I knew who had afternoon tea with their macho father." He chuckled as he remembered teaching his dad how to hold the little 'teacakes' made of play dough.

"My father has been very understanding, very supportive, you know? My mom died when I was really little," and here his soft, musical voice faded a bit but then he rallied, "and it was just the two of us for a long time. He's recently remarried and his wife and her son are okay with it too."

This was a seriously abridged version of things but he didn't feel Mrs. Puckerman was ready for the details of his short but dramatic life in this narrow-minded Ohio 'burg. He nodded once, emphatically, indicating this was all he was saying on the subject for now.

"Mrs. Puckerman, I have had to grow up a bit faster than most teenagers so my feelings for Noah are deeper than the usual teenage drama," he paused and turned to smile at the anxious boy beside him. "He has been as much of a gentleman with me as he can possibly be. I'm not ashamed of wanting to be with him and I hope you won't be angry with him."

His mature and collected delivery went a long way to calming Puck's mother and she looked at her son with new eyes. She'd never seen that look on his face for any of the faceless girls he used to parade before her and her heart quaked because she knew this went very deep for him.

She cleared her throat because she was getting teary-eyed again but she didn't want to be a weeping mess in front of the kids. "I could never be angry with him, Kurt. I just don't want to see him get hurt – or you, too, for that matter. People can be very unkind and narrow-minded and Lima is a small city with a small-town mentality."

Kurt nodded, a grim look coming into his eyes and darkening them to grey. "Believe me, Mrs. Puckerman, I know whereof you speak." The tone was light but underlain with stone.

"Naomi, please, Kurt. I feel really old every time you call me Mrs. Puckerman," she smiled at the pale-skinned boy that her son was so obviously taken with, it shone out of him. "I think we're going to see a lot of each other, eh?"

She and Kurt shared a little chuckle and Kurt squeezed Noah's hand before leaning his shoulder against the bigger boy's. "You okay, sweetie? Your mom's fine with us."

Once again, before Puck could reply, Sarah butted in. "Hey, if you're going to be my brother-in-law, can you help me pick out something to blow those bitches away?"

"SARAH!" Naomi and Puck yelled at the unrepentant girl who just laughed at them, waiting on Kurt for an answer.

"I think I can manage a few minutes away from Noah; right, sweetie?" The dimple appeared again and this time it was Noah's turn to bump his shoulder.

"Yeah, go-waan, go do your girly stuff, you two. Us grown-ups will go sort out dinner. You like pasta, right, princess?"

Naomi drew in a silent breath, expecting Kurt to react unfavorably, but the slender boy just got up, reached out a hand to help Sarah up off the floor and threw a haughty look at Noah.

"Yes, I do, so go do your oh-so-manly cooking and shout me when it's ready." He turned to Sarah and indicated she should walk ahead of him. "Shall we, my dear?"

The young girl laughed all the way up the stairs, taking them two at a time as Kurt followed sedately, his back straight and head held high. He had no idea that two pairs of dark grey eyes were watching the movement of his lower half in those white jeans, one more lustfully than the other.

"Your Kurt is something special, isn't he?" Naomi Puckerman turned to her son, a devious glint in her eye. There was going to be so much material for some epic teasing, judging by the color that flooded her son's cheeks.

"Aw, come on, ma, I think my head's going to explode," Puck grimaced as he turned from his mischievous parental unit.

"Ah, but which head?"

"MA?"

Kurt could hear Mrs. Puckerman's – no, Naomi's – uproarious laughter but strangely, he couldn't hear a sound from Noah.

GLEE

Dinner at the Puckermans' that night was filled with laughter and Kurt got the obligatory Puck baby stories from his mom. Sarah interspersed everything with her sometimes salty language, making her mom wonder out loud – with a glare at Puck – where she had learned it.

Kurt enjoyed the calorie-laden meal and the joyful atmosphere, feeling like a million dollars. Not only had Noah come out to his family, they actually seemed to like Kurt. He wasn't going to admit to anyone that he had been slightly worried; after all, the Puckermans were Jews who went to temple. He hadn't known if they would be open-minded or, like so many supposedly religious people, turn out to be narrow-minded and judgmental.

Kurt relaxed and sipped at his cool glass of water, watching the little family interact and was happy to see the obvious love and care they had for each other. He knew Mrs. Puckerman's job didn't pay a lot but she seemed to be a generous, open-hearted person who hadn't let her circumstances embitter her. He was also beginning to see beneath another layer to Noah's genuinely deep feelings for his mother and little sister.

As he gazed quietly at Noah, Naomi watched Kurt surreptitiously. The soft dreamy look on Kurt's face broadcast so clearly the feelings he had for her son. She prayed that nothing would ever happen to wipe that look away, as her son was a good boy. He deserved to be loved by a good 'woman' – she would have said a short while ago. Now, looking at the glow that seemed to emanate from Noah – 'man' was okay, too.

She chuckled at one of Sarah's slightly off-color jokes that she said someone had told her at school, but Naomi suspected she'd found it on the Internet. Kurt laughed as well, putting one hand to his mouth and Naomi delighted in his gentle manners. He was such a contrast to her Noah, it tickled her own slightly off-kilter sense of humor. Noah would definitely have his hands full with this one, both literally and figuratively, if she understood the vibes coming from both boys.

"Well, Naomi, since you and Noah cooked this delicious meal, I think it only fair that Sarah and I clear up and wash," Kurt announced, pinning the young girl with a stern look.

"Oh, man," the girl whined. "Ma, I think I still have homework to finish."

"Uh-huh, you 'think'? Come on, as Kurt said, it's only fair," Naomi reached over and whacked the girl lightly on the forearm. "Git!"

Grumbling only a little, Sarah pushed her chair back, letting it squeak slightly on the parquet flooring. Kurt only smirked and reached over to take Noah's plate and cutlery along with his own. He was pretty domesticated himself, having had to cook for himself and his dad for so many years, so this wasn't a big deal for him.

Puck watched him go and turned to look at his mom, only to find her watching him, a soft smile on her face. "What?"

She only shook her head, took a sip of her water, then said, "Yup, he's definitely a keeper. However," and here she lifted her eyes to look straight at Noah. "No more making out in your room, sonny-Jim."

Puck let his head hit the tabletop gently. "Ma," he groaned.

"At least when I'm here," she finished with a smirk in her voice.

Puck's only response was to groan. It was a bit of an act, though, because his mom was seriously cool. How many moms, walking in on their supposedly straight son making out with another boy, would be teasing said son not two hours later?

In the kitchen, Kurt had overheard the conversation between mother and son and smiled.

Sarah, busily chatting away as she dried while Kurt washed, knew that Kurt was only half paying attention to her.

"So, what do two boys do together, anyway?"

"SARAH!" Puck and his mom's yells came from the dining room, startling Kurt almost into dropping a dish.

"What? I'm twelve, not dumb! I watch TV, you know!" She yelled back even while grinning at a shocked Kurt.

Puck came into the kitchen, sliding up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms about the slender boy's waist. "Leave Kurt alone, you little savage. I don't want him to get the wrong impression of us."

"Yeah, right, he knows you, doesn't he?" She dodged a swat from Puck and, sticking out her tongue, skipped out of the kitchen.

"Hey, you're not finished; get back here," Puck called out after her. She only laughed and continued on her way.

"You can help Kurt, in between stealing little smooches," her voice floated back to them as she headed up the stairs.

Puck just shook his head, looking at Kurt apologetically. Kurt just leaned back against him while rinsing the last dish.

"I don't mind her at all. I think she's an original; says what she means and that's okay, you know?" He tilted his head to give Noah access to his neck. Really, did the boy have vampire traits?

Noah only hummed; then he took the dish Kurt had been rinsing, placed it on the drain board and turned the slimmer boy around.

Kurt only had time to take a breath before Noah's lips descended on his. He moaned, loving the feel of the larger boy's lips massaging his. He raised his arms, wrapping them around Noah's shoulders and leaned into him. Large hands slid to Kurt's ass, kneading him through the cotton of his jeans and he moaned, pushing into Noah's body.

The two boys lost themselves in each other, lips and hands wandering over beloved skin but when Kurt felt Noah's arousal pushing against him, he gasped and drew back.

"Mmmm, we can't do this, sweetie, your mom's in the next room." Kurt placed one final kiss on Noah's pout and then smiled. Coupled with the puppy dog eyes, Noah was really a tempting sight but Kurt had been embarrassed earlier when Naomi had walked in on their heavy petting session and he did not want a repeat.

He pushed Noah away gently and smiled up at the tanned teen. "Come, I have to leave about now, anyway. Will you walk me to the car?"

Noah didn't say anything, just leaned in for one last nibble at Kurt's pink and swollen lips, adjusted his hard on, and stepped back. "Yeah, I'll walk you out."

Grasping Kurt's hand, he headed into the living room to his mom who had turned on one of her nighttime dramas. Naomi looked up at the boys and smiled.

"Leaving now, Kurt?" At his nod and shy smile, she got up and hugged the slender boy. "It was very nice to meet you, my dear." She raised up on tiptoes and whispered into Kurt's ear, "I'm glad it's you."

As they parted, Kurt looked at her puzzled, but she just smiled. "I'll see you soon, yes?"

Puck watched his mother hugging his boy and smiled widely. "Oh, yes, we'll be hanging out together a lot, right, princess?"

Kurt took up his messenger bag, slung the strap over his head to hang diagonally across his body and smirked at Puck.

"Oh, that depends," he said with one eyebrow raised and his chin tilted up. He watched as two pairs of grey eyes widened, Puck's mouth falling open slightly.

"On what?"

Kurt looked over at Naomi briefly then turned back to smile serenely at Puck.

"On whether you behave yourself." He giggled at the relieved look on both their faces then grabbed Puck's hand pulling him to the door with him. "'Bye, Naomi, it was great meeting you, too. Please tell Sarah I said goodnight."

She waved as they headed out the door. If she knew her son, he would be spending at least ten minutes outside, getting in a couple of goodnight kisses.

At the curb, Puck pushed Kurt up against the passenger door of his Navigator and plundered Kurt's sweet mouth. Both boys groaned as their simmering arousal flared again. Puck himself had been half hard since their aborted make-out session and he panted as he pulled his lips away.

"You're are so fucking sexy, Hummel. Please, it has to be soon."

Kurt gasped, his head going back against the glass of the window, his lower body writhing against Noah's. Really, he was so on the same wavelength with the boy humping him. They had to decide soon because he was finding it harder and harder (hah!) to call a halt to their necking.

"Ohhh, Noah, I want it too, baby," his husky answer showing how far gone he was in what they were doing, and in public, too!

"I think my mom has a double shift this Friday," Noah paused to lick a long, wet stripe up Kurt's neck, enjoying the shudder that rippled through the smaller boy. "Come over about seven, okay?"

"But what about Sarah," Kurt moaned, rubbing his crotch against Noah's knee that had insinuated itself between Kurt's legs.

"She'll be spending the weekend with one of her little friends." Noah gripped Kurt's ass, pulling him forward then attacking his neck again.

"Okay, Friday it is then. I hope you have stuff," Kurt gritted out as they rubbed against each other.

"Oh, I'll definitely get stuff," Noah whispered before planting one final kiss on Kurt's succulent lips before pulling back.

Kurt cleared his throat, straightened his sweater and smiled up at his boyfriend, Noah Puckerman.

"So, see you in school tomorrow?" Kurt said softly, his skin gleaming in the moonlight.

"See you tomorrow, princess, and sweet dreams." Noah gave Kurt's cheek one last caress and stepped back, allowing his boyfriend to walk around the car to the driver's side.

He stepped back onto the curb as he watched Kurt drive off and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. He needed things to subside a bit before he could go back inside to his mom's eagle eyes.

He knew he had it bad for Kurt, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel scared. He felt invincible; his mom and Sarah knew and, best of all, they seemed to genuinely like Kurt.

Noah moved back up the walkway, thinking about his life, his family, his boyfriend and his future. He went inside, smiled at his mom and hugged her and then went upstairs, still smiling as he threw himself on the bed.

For the first in a very long time, probably from before his dad walked out on them, Noah had a good reason to look forward to the next day, and the next and then it would be Friday. He folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He would make everything perfect for Kurt because Kurt deserved it. He closed his eyes and continued to smile.

Kurt was perfect.

TBC

_A/N: So, what do you all think? Too sappy, too OOC for Puck? I happen to think there are many facets to Puck's personality and really, when we are in love aren't we just a little bit out of character? I hope you all liked this installment. Please, let me know._

_T.H._


	4. Chapter 4

**A Funny Thing Happened… in the Locker Room**

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: Puck has suddenly noticed that Kurt Hummel did some serious growing up over the summer. Unfortunately, he isn't the only jock to have noticed the sexy young singer. Reviews and constructive criticism will always be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable Glee characters are the property of Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. No copyright infringement is intended.**

GLEE

Noah Puckerman was in the lousiest mood ever. He slammed his locker door, took up his duffel bag and then headed out the door. He was the last to leave and as the cool outdoor air hit his bruised cheek he hissed. The pain also served to remind him of the incident he hoped would never get back to Kurt.

Nearly an hour before, the football team had finished up practice. They had hung around to listen to Coach Bieste harangue them on their poor memory of formations and after verbally kicking their asses, she had finally dismissed them to the locker room and their much-needed showers.

Puck had been carrying up the rear as he took off his helmet, his mind already turning to thoughts of Friday when he and Kurt would take their relationship to the next level. This was a step he felt was long overdue but his virginal yet undeniably lusty boyfriend had wanted to take things slowly.

Puck grinned to himself as he sluiced away some of the sweat that had gathered under his helmet with the side of his hand. He didn't notice another football player angling towards him until the guy's shoulder pad was almost bumping his. He looked over into Sam Evans' sparkling blue eyes and smirked. He hadn't forgotten how shocked the kid had looked when he realized that Puck and his crush, Kurt Hummel, were an item.

"Hey, Trouty, how's it hanging?" He quirked an eyebrow at the earnest, puppy-like expression on the blond athlete's face.

"Uhhm, ever since I found out about you guys _ y'know _ you and Kurt, I can't help wondering…" he trailed off as a nervous expression slid onto his face. Puck waited for him to continue as they entered the locker room.

The members of the team were in various stages of undress and some had even gotten under the hot spray of the shower heads, throwing jokes and insults back and forth as usual. Puck placed his helmet on one of the benches and sat. He leaned forward to undo his cleats and looked up at Sam, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, there's this image in my head that I can't get rid of. I just want to know … what it's like with him." He sat on the bench and started to undo his own shoes but paused at the strange sound that Puck just made.

Puck, unwilling to believe what he had just heard, had muttered a choked, "Huh?"

Sam looked up at the larger boy and shrugged lightly. "No disrespect, dude, it's just that every time I look at his mouth, I imagine all sorts of things and…"

Before his could finish that sentence, Puck, letting out a roar, jumped up and lunged at the startled blond. He fell on Sam who had looked up at him in shock and when Puck's momentum carried them over the bench on which he was still sitting, he got one forearm braced against Puck's enraged face.

The other footballers gave them a wide berth; fights and scuffles were nothing new in the locker rooms at McKinley High. In fact, most people seemed to think it was a rite of passage to come home with a bloody nose from football or hockey practice. Indeed, some of their dads seemed to think this was the norm. The male of the species was naturally aggressive and the teenage variety was even more susceptible to their hormonal surges.

The gathered boys yelled and cheered as Puck and Sam pummeled each other. The struggling combatants fought in silence until Coach Bieste made her presence known as she waded into the brawl.

"HEY, hey! Goddamit, I can't leave you scum suckers for one minute without you beating on each other. I have a mind to suspend both of you from our next game. NOW, what the hell is this about?"

She held both boys by the scruff of their necks and demanded an explanation, giving them both a shake every two words. She was huge and easily handled the two boys as if they were squalling toddlers. Noticing that only a few of the other footballers had returned to their showers and a couple of unwise rubberneckers were still staring at Puck and Sam, she turned her fierce gaze on them, too.

"You ladies go back to your blasted showers NOW!"

She turned back to the two culprits but Puck shrugged out of her hold and glared at Sam who glared right back. As he wiped the blood from his cheek, Puck looked at Coach Bieste, a defiant expression adding to the murderous gleam in his eye.

"It seems Trouty-Mouth here doesn't know when to keep his over-large trap shut and I thought I would shut it for him." Puck made to lunge at Sam again but the coach's arm barred his forward movement.

"Hey, now, stop that! Look, I don't care who pulled whose pigtails, keep it out of my locker room. That's if you both want to start in the next game!" With one last glare at the young idiots, she turned and marched to her office, muttering and shaking her head the whole way.

When they were certain she was out of earshot, Puck turned to Sam, a warning glare in his own eyes. "If you want to keep that pretty face of yours pretty, don't ever say anything to me or him about anything. Get it?"

Sam dabbed at a cut on his lip, looked at the blood and then glanced back up at the still-enraged Puckerman. He shrugged, moved back to the bench and sat again. "Yeah, I got it, but you know, my mom's folks have this saying: if you slip, you slide."

Puck scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam looked up at Puck with his own warning glare. "If you make one wrong move, if you hurt him or disappoint him, I don't care how badass you are… you lose."

He turned his back to Puck and continued untying his shoes. He felt Puck move away and breathed a sigh of relief. Sam hadn't thought Puck would go ballistic from his question but thinking back, he should have known it probably wasn't a good thing to ask the volatile senior.

He sighed as he stood to take off the rest of his uniform, his eyes wandering over to the tanned football player who held the attention of Sam's unrequited crush. The thought of the rougher boy getting the chance to touch and taste Kurt, to be the recipient of Kurt's smiles and kisses and moans made Sam hurt as he hadn't hurt before. He wasn't planning to be a creeper, to hang around waiting for Puck to slip up. He just felt that, having once missed his opportunity with Kurt, he wasn't going to let another one slip through his fingers if he was lucky enough to get the chance again.

Puck, finally disrobed and headed into one of the shower stalls, could feel Sam's occasional brooding glance and could almost be certain what was going through the blond's head. Hell, he would probably be thinking the same stuff, if their situations had been reversed. Still, the dumb kid should have known better than to approach Puck with that shit. While he may have indulged in the usual locker room slacker talk and done his fair share of kissing and telling, Sam should have known that things would be different this time. If he felt even half of what Puck felt for Kurt, he could never disclose what it was like to make love with Kurt, not in a million years.

The boys finished their ablutions without any further talk and as Puck took his own time showering and dressing, he ended up being the last person out of the locker room. He headed towards his truck with his head down, still brooding on the recent spat; it wasn't really much of a fight because they hadn't really been serious about beating the shit out of each other. He shook his head again as he wondered how he was going to explain his bruised cheek to his mom and Kurt. For some reason, he hated lying to them but there was no way he could tell the truth.

When he got into the truck, he gazed back at the school building, thinking back over the last few weeks since the start of school. He would never have thought he would find himself fighting over Kurt. Last semester, before summer break, Kurt had been just a skinny singer given to wearing outrageous clothes that were often way too tight. He smiled in reminiscence; it had been fun sometimes to see the pale boy shudder when the slushies would hit his face. In glee club, Kurt would rant about the wanton destruction of his beloved designer outfits. It was almost as if he was more outraged about his clothes (and his dry cleaning bill) than the freezing cold liquids that had dripped down his face onto his ensembles.

As he started the truck's engine, Puck chuckled to himself. Kurt was such a diva, they all knew that, but now Puck was privy to how Kurt smelled and tasted; he alone knew how he writhed and gasped when Puck touched him just so. He would never tire of the way his lips looked after Puck had spent innumerable minutes licking, nibbling and sucking on them. He loved the look in those sea-green eyes when Puck hovered over him, just before their lips met, and he loved the feel of the strong, slender legs that wrapped around him when he pressed their hips together.

Puck drew a deep breath and tried to calm himself; driving with a hard on was a bad, bad idea! He turned on the headlights as he turned onto the access road leading from the school and wondered if he could sneak into Kurt's bedroom window for a "little bump and grind". After all, Puck smirked, it was Kurt's fault that he was now all hot and bothered.

GLEE

Kurt spun around from his dressing table at the sound of the scratches against his window pane. He relaxed as he saw Puck's head then shoulders appear as the athlete slipped through and landed on his carpet.

"Noah Puckerman, you'll be the death of me!" Kurt smiled broadly as he looked at his boyfriend, admiring the way the letterman jacket emphasized the boy's build. He particularly appreciated the slightly predatory gleam in Puck's eyes as he advanced on him. Kurt braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"Hi, Princess, keeping it warm for me?" He smiled at Kurt's gasp of faux outrage and reached for the slender youth. Kurt came unresistingly into his arms and he sighed as their lips met. Kissing Kurt was becoming a bit of an obsession, he realized, but he didn't give a rat's ass about that. As long as Kurt was just as obsessed with kissing him back, he was good to go.

Kurt moaned softly as Puck parted his lips and slipped inside. His arms tightened around the older boy's neck and their hips rocked against each other. He felt Puck's hands slide down his back to his buttocks and Kurt giggled at the tightening grasp. Kurt sighed as he pulled back, placing tiny kisses to the side of Puck's lips, finally opening his eyes.

"Noah, ohmygod, what happened to your face?"

Puck stared down at Kurt, taking in the O-shaped eyes and pink lips. He leaned in again for more kisses but Kurt only leaned back, placing his palms flat against the muscular boy's chest. "No, answer me, did this happen at football practice?"

Puck was glad that he hadn't had to lie to Kurt so he just nodded. "Mm-hmm, we got a little rough, you know how it is."

His answer was so glib that Kurt eyed him suspiciously. However, before he could voice his doubts, Puck was kissing and nibbling on his neck and damn! Kurt could never think clearly when Noah was being so sweet and sexy. Another breathy little moan escaped him and he stroked the back of his boyfriend's head, giving himself up to the sensations coursing through his body.

Kurt hadn't ever thought he'd be this interested in sex, ever. When all his girlfriends and the jocks in glee club had gone on and on about what it was like to make out, he had been more interested in romance. He had fantasized about his first time, how perfect it would be; straight out of one of his late mother's many romance novels. Now, Noah only had to look at him, or he only had to catch a glimpse of the boy's impressive biceps or abs and all sorts of naughty thoughts would race through his mind and head to points south.

Oh, Gaga, Noah was so hot and sexy and he felt very proud of himself for having caught his interest. Not only that, but if his intuition was spot on, he knew that Noah felt more for him than just another hook-up. _Mmmmm, yes_, he sighed, _Noah is definitely falling for me; just as I think I'm falling for him._

The boys shuffled over to Kurt's bed and as Puck had his back to it, he was underneath Kurt when they fell over. Not that either of them minded, oh no! As he landed, Puck made sure to keep a firm grip on Kurt's butt and as the smaller boy settled on top of him, he stroked his hands up and down his back. Kurt sighed and wriggled to get more comfortable as they continued devouring each other's mouth.

Giving one last nip to Puck's bottom lip, pulling it slightly away before releasing it, Kurt sighed. "I really don't know if I can wait for Friday," he said, his voice languid and about an octave lower than usual. Puck felt himself twitch in his sweats. Kurt was so unknowingly sexy, he probably had no idea how much Puck was struggling not to just throw him off onto the bed and do the deed right there!

He groaned and banged his head back onto the mattress. "Please, please don't say stuff like that!" When Kurt looked at him in surprise, he chuckled. "Are you really gonna tell me you don't know I'm ready to blow?"

If Kurt hadn't been flushed already from their make out session, Noah's strained words would have done the job. Kurt realized then that the hard ridge of the bigger boy's arousal fell within the vee of his legs while his own was nudging into Noah's stomach. He smiled ruefully, leaning back down to press a light, apologetic kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt's face glowed and his eyes lit up even more. "Sorry, baby, I was so caught up in what I was feeling," and sighed happily when Puck kissed away his prettily delivered apology. He batted his lashes for good measure. "Forgive me?"

He giggled when Puck rolled them over and he found himself flat on his back, an aroused and amused jock looking down at him with hunger in his eyes. He couldn't hold back the groan as Puck's mouth covered his again, the agile tongue slipping and sliding so that Kurt felt his eyes would roll back in his head. Shades of McQueen, but Puck made him feel hot and hungry; he made him feel as if he was too big for his skin and that he would burst if he didn't touch him THERE!

With a feeling of relief Kurt realized that one of Puck's hands was moving across his hip towards the very place where all his thoughts were centered. Kurt's hips lunged up to make Puck's hand move faster, closer to his erection and he blushed deeper as a wanton moan escaped him.

"Yes, oh, yes, touch me, Noah, oh please!" The sound of Kurt begging him so desperately in his beautiful, breathy voice made Puck feel ten feet tall. He slid his hand to the waistband of Kurt's sleep pants and hesitated, unsure if he should go that far. The decision was taken from him when Kurt's own hand joined his and he dragged the sleep pants far enough for his erection to spring free.

Puck groaned as he looked down at the hot, hard leaking organ he was now grasping. Wouldn't you know, it was just as pretty as the rest of his writhing lover. The hot, silky skin was a deep rose color and the leaking head was round and plump. Puck planted another hungry kiss on Kurt's pouting lips and slid down his body, his destination sure.

He took a moment to admire his prize and, as if he just couldn't wait anymore, he plunged his lips down over the straining organ. He had never had another boy's dick in his mouth but he sucked Kurt as if it was the only thing he wanted to do right now. Kurt's muffled shout made him smirk, proud of himself for pushing Kurt to another level. He looked up without losing any suction and noticed that Kurt was biting on his fist; he almost felt sorry for the boy's poor abused hand because it was going to hurt when he came down from his high.

Puck placed one forearm across Kurt's lunging hips to keep from being choked; really, the boy was way stronger than he looked, Puck thought. He himself was getting off on the noises, the feel and taste of giving his first blowjob and if he wasn't careful, he would come in his own sweat pants without even having touched himself. He hummed and sighed as he licked and sucked Kurt, and suddenly the thought came unbidden_: I love him_.

Puck groaned at the epiphany and, for Kurt, that was it. He came with a shout, pouring his bittersweet come down Puck's greedy throat as tears sprang to his eyes and trickled down his flushed cheeks. Puck grabbed his dick and started coming after just a couple of frantic pulls. He licked and sucked Kurt's softening dick until, with a wince, Kurt pushed his head away gently. Puck panted and moaned softly as his cock spasmed, then laid his head against Kurt's trembling thigh.

Silence but for the soft susurration of their breaths reigned in the basement suite as the boys caught their breath. Finally, Puck got to his feet and laid down beside Kurt, rubbing one hand in soft circles on the slimmer boy's stomach. Kurt had a blissful look on his face and the color was fading slowly; Puck loved Kurt's porcelain complexion but found it a turn on when he put that rosy color there.

Kurt rubbed Puck's hand as he turned to look at the bigger boy, a soft smile on his serene face. "I love you, you know."

Puck, the badass, would go to his grave before he admitted that tears came to his eyes at Kurt's declaration. He cleared his throat as he stared into his lover's glowing eyes. "Pffft, it's only fair. I love you too, you know."

Kurt burst out laughing and sat up only to lean over and plant a hard kiss on Puck's smirking lips. When they had stopped chuckling and kissing, Kurt leaned away to look seriously at Puck. "When did you know you loved me? I mean, I kinda knew I was falling for you but it suddenly hit me just now."

Puck's hand came up to card through Kurt's thick, disheveled hair, a smoldering look creeping back into his eyes. "Yeah, I'd been thinking about it for a couple of days but, yeah, just now it hit me and I had to say it."

A moist sheen made Kurt's eyes gleam and he slipped back down to lay his head on Puck's chest. They laid there quietly for a while, both wondering how their life would change, or if it would change. This was a first for both of them; Puck because he had never been in love before, not even with Quinn, and Kurt, because he had never had a boyfriend before. Yes, he had had a huge crush on Finn, which he was still mortified about and there had been a slight frisson of something when he had cornered Sam in the shower to talk about a possible duet.

Neither of them had experienced anything this intense before and, truth be told, it was a little bit scary. Regardless, Kurt for one was going to enjoy every aspect of this relationship with his unorthodox boyfriend. Not to mention, his bagging the McKinley badass as a first was a major coup. He couldn't wait to dish with his girls!

Puck, though, wondered what acknowledging Kurt as his official boyfriend would do for his cred. After all, he was the original Mr. Love 'Em and Leave 'Em. Even when he had been wooing schoolgirls and seducing bored housewives, his heart had never been engaged, only his 'nads. He smiled widely now because, seriously, Kurt Hummel was hot enough to flip him, a confirmed p***y pirate. Hah, take that, Sam Evans!

The boys' gloating was cut short, however, as a tiny beep-beep came from Kurt's desk and he eased up off of Puck's chest, wondering idly who was texting him. He reached for the phone, touched the envelope icon and then smiled at the name that appeared. He scanned the message quickly, and then his fingers flew over the keypad.

_/_Slammer:_**U busy, Porcelain?/**_

Kurt replied:_ Slammer, really? I'd use Hamhock._

_/_Slammer:_**OK, I'll be Hamhock. Wassup?/**_

Porcelain:_ Hanging with my guy._

_/_Hamhock:_**Ur guy? I didn't know. Later./**_

Porcelain:_ What? Wait!_

_**/ … /**_

Porcelain:_ Dave, what the hell?_

_**/ … /**_

Kurt huffed in annoyance and threw the phone down on his desk. He stalked back over to the bed and plopped down beside Puck, crossing his legs Indian-style and planting his chin on his palm. Puck stroked his leg, not understanding the mood change, and waited for Kurt to speak.

"That was Dave. Urrrh, I don't get him sometimes!" He stuck out his lower lip in a pout that Puck found himself admiring. As the words registered, however, Puck frowned and asked, "Dave? Which Dave was that?"

Kurt glanced down at him, a slight apprehension sneaking onto his face. "Uh, I gave David Karofsky my number just in case…"

"What?" Puck leaped up from the bed and glared at his boyfriend, uncaring of the wet spot on the front of his sweat pants. "You text buddies now?"

"Noah, you are beginning to sound ridiculous. Or is it jealous," he quirked one well-groomed eyebrow at the angry boy in front of him. "Are we having our first fight?"

Puck tried not to look at that devious dimple that always derailed his thoughts and then sighed in defeat. "I just don't want you to get close to him. That douchebag would probably suck you in with all this 'I'm so sorry' stuff, then try to get in your pants!"

Kurt choked on a surprised laugh, staring at Puck as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Noah, sweetie, just because you're hot for my form, it doesn't mean that everybody is suddenly panting after me!" He laughed at the look on his boyfriend's face. Really, he was just too cute, not that he'd ever call him that to his face.

"Look, Kurt, it's sweet that you're so innocent, God knows it's a big turn on for me, but you've got to wake up sometime," Puck sighed as he moved to sit again on the bed. "I know how guys think… aht!" He raised his hand to forestall Kurt's no doubt indignant response to the 'guys' part of his statement.

Taking Kurt's small, soft hands in his, he leaned forward to nibble on his boy's pouting pink lips. He got sidetracked from what he was going to say when Kurt leaned into the kiss, parting his lips and breathing Kurt in. With obvious effort, Puck leaned back after one last swipe at that tempting mouth.

"Babe, you're going to kill me, I want you so bad." He caressed Kurt's face and watched the slender boy lean into his touch. "Kurt, I'm the more experienced one in this. Please believe me, Dave Karofsky wants you like I want you; heck, like 'Trouty-Mouth' wants you!"

Kurt yanked his face away from Puck, leaning back on his hands to put more distance between them. "Noah, listen to yourself! Sam isn't attracted to me, not really. He maybe is just a tad flirtatious but he's just being nice; and he likes me because I was nice to him when he first came to McKinley."

Kurt's pleading eyes begged Puck to understand him. Puck, however, knew that Kurt was wrong. He knew how stubborn the young countertenor was, though, and that just meant he would have to prove that what he had said was true.

"Okay, tell you what, we'll make a bet."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously. "A bet? What kind of bet; are you crazy, Noah?"

Puck chuckled reassuringly, lifting Kurt's chin and stealing a kiss while the boy looked at him with narrowed eyes. Leaning back, he smirked and answered, "Crazy like a fox, baby," he leered. "I just want to prove you wrong so, tomorrow at school, you'll 'come on' to Sam and see what happens."

Kurt gasped and looked at Puck as if he was stark raving mad. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he asked with a sly smile, "And what about David?" His purring voice had dipped to that particular octave he knew got Puck hot and bothered. He smiled inwardly as he saw the older boy take a deep breath, his pupils dilating.

"What? Uhh…" Puck shuddered and then swallowed. "Ah, no, you don't have to prove anything with Karofsky. I don't trust that douchebag farther than I could kick him."

Kurt's merry laugh tinkled through the room and he flopped onto the bed as he kicked his long legs up in the air. Puck rubbed his crotch as the stirring there indicated that he was more than ready for round two. As if he could read his mind, or maybe he just knew him so well by now, Kurt glanced casually at Puck's crotch while still laughing at him.

"Noah," the sultry voice drew his attention back to Kurt's smiling face. "It wouldn't be fair to 'come on' to Sam and not to Dave, would it? You specifically said Dave wanted in my pants as well as Sam. Well, Dave has to be part of this too, okay?"

Puck didn't answer as he was busy mentally kicking himself up and down the proverbial street. What had gotten into him to say such a damn fool thing, anyway? However, the Puckster had never backed down from a challenge before and he wasn't about to start now.

"Okay, ground rules. You are just to flirt; no touching and definitely no lip action, got it? And yes, you can include Karofsky. So help me, though, if he so much as lifts a finger, I'll be all over him!"

Kurt sighed and stared up at the ceiling of his room. Life with Noah Puckerman was never going to be boring, of that he was most certain. What he wasn't certain about was if his sanity could handle it. He smiled as he turned his head back to his worried-looking lover. _'I really think I love this nutjob, Gaga help me!'_

Puck snuggled up to Kurt and once again rubbed his hand on the younger boy's stomach. He knew he would have his hands full with his beautiful diva but he prayed to his God that he wouldn't come up with anymore dumb ideas because, seriously, he knew Kurt had other options besides him. He just hoped that Kurt would feel that what they had would be worth it.

TBC

_A/N: This has turned out a little differently from how I'd initially seen it in my mind. Still, I needed a little angst in there before the big love-making (oh, alright, sex scene!) on Friday night. I've never done a full-on, balls-to-the-wall sex scene before and it's a little intimidating. Read and review, please, my lovelies, read and review!_


End file.
